


Leather Jacket

by BeanBean8



Series: A Thousand Miles From Comfort [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Deaf Character, Deaf!Narti, F/M, Fluff, Narti is an adorable nerd, Narti loves sci fi, Not beta read we die like Shiro, Regris loves Narti so much, Star Wars References, i need to get a life, leather jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanBean8/pseuds/BeanBean8
Summary: A look into the time spent between Regris and Narti, following the story of a particular worn out leather jacket which Regris swears used to belong to him. And he never regrets giving Narti that jacket, which soon comes to mean something more than just an old piece of clothing.(Set in the 'Symphonies' AU. Not necessary to understand this work, but you might as well.)





	Leather Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> Narti loves sci fi and you can rip this headcannon from my cold dead fingers.
> 
> (This fic is a result of me reading some of the Young Justice comics, and I decided I loved Superboy's jacket a little too much to just ignore.)

He had taken her to a drive in film for their fourth date. It screamed ‘stereotypical’ in all the right ways, and after a lot of searching and a little sprinkling of extra money, he had found a showing of New Hope with subtitles. Sure, he’d had to pull a few extra hours at the supermarket to pay for a special showing, but it was all worth it to watch Narti’s face light up at the sight of her favourite film on the big screen. 

They had parked his truck backwards, and thrown blankets over the back to curl up under. Wrapped around each other, surrounded by soft blankets and the scent of fresh popcorn, Narti melted against Regris’ side. As the film started, she sat upright, her eyes twinkling in the night as the opening credits rolled. 

Time passed and they stayed sat, curled up in the bed of Regris’ battered pick-up truck surrounded by old bedding and takeout pizza. The stars came out, and all seemed at peace. Despite the startling explosions lighting up the screen, Regris couldn’t take his eyes off Narti’s face. The soft freckles that dotted her pale cheeks and nose, her ocean blue skies that looked as if they had just weathered a storm, the dyed blue hair that faded just a little bit at the roots. All part of the perfect picture that was Narti.

It grew colder as the night went on, and by the time the Rebels were attacking the Death Star, Narti seemed to shiver as she munched on a slice of ham and pineapple. Gently, he undid the zip on his leather jacket and draped it over the bare shoulders of his soulmate. She gripped the collar and pulled it tighter over herself, burying her nose in the scent of leather, aftershave and cut grass.

By the time the film was over, Narti had slipped her arms into the just slightly too long sleeves. Regris helped her down and into the passenger seat of his truck, grinning as she excitedly signed about the film, her fingers moving at a hundred miles an hour, thanking him frantically.

He was still new to BSL, so simply chuckled and held his hands out, bending his fingers before drawing his hands forward towards him.

_ ‘You’re welcome.’ _

She giggled and pulled her seatbelt on, watching as he started up the aged engine and drove her home.

* * *

Their seventh date was to a bowling alley. They had sat in an old booth, shuffling closer together on the torn up seats as they sipped chocolate milkshakes from ridiculously large glasses. After a shared plate of nachos, and a few small conversations about how Regris’ engineering course was coming along, and how Narti was doing in the run up to her exams.

However, Regris found himself a little puzzled. Because he was pretty certain that Narti had his jacket. It seemed a little large on her, and the worn out zip seemed far too familiar. The multiple faded patches seemed pretty familiar as well. There were a few small patches for places he had been on holiday, as well as an old Batman one and some stereotypical skulls and roses that he had brought from a market stall a year earlier.

As Narti stood up and lifted a purple bowling ball in her hand, beaming at him brightly, he decided he didn’t mind. She had claimed his jacket as her own, and there wasn’t anything he planned to do about it.

* * *

Their twelfth date was a trip to the local art museum. Narti had begged him to take her, so that she could see the new exhibit of pop art. And of course, Regris had happily agreed.

He watched as she gazed up at a painting, clutching the program as she examined the image of a woman displayed in bright colour and tiny dots. And once again, he realised that she was wearing his jacket.

Only it looked a little different, and it took far too long for him to realise why. She had been adding her own patches to the leather, her stitching far more neat and careful than his messy and obvious red stitches. On the shoulder was a new patch, one of the Star Wars logo, and a smaller patch of Captain America’s shield underneath. On her back was a small Superman patch beside some roses and birds that were clearly new additions. 

It made him smile a little, and he certainly didn’t regret giving her the jacket that one night months earlier.

* * *

Narti and Regris had moved in together. It was a small flat, the heating cut out every now and then, the fire escape outside the window was rusty, and the windows were all a little damp on the inside. But it was their home. 

As Narti set their second hand coffee table beside the slightly torn up sofa, Regris noticed once more that she was wearing his jacket.

It had begun to wear out a little. The edges of the sleeves were worn, and he was pretty certain that the zip had broken at his point. But there were more patches. In fact, there wasn’t any room for more.

The leather was now coated with brightly coloured fabric, images of spaceships and stars, coupled with superhero logos and places that they had visited together. Sunflowers lit up her collar, and a souvenir of their last trip to the air museum lay on her right shoulder blade.

Quietly, he gently tapped her on the shoulder to catch her attention.

_‘I got you a present.’_ He signed, watching her face grow curious as he handed her a package wrapped in last Thursday’s sports section of the newspaper.

Curiously, she sat down on the knitted blankets that decorated their couch and carefully began to unwrap the package. Once open, she let out an excited screech of surprise.

Inside was a leather jacket, brand new and completely blank. And a small note scribbled on top. ‘For our new memories.’

As Narti leapt up and wrapped her arms around Regris, burying her face in his chest and humming their own private song, Regris was so glad that he had given her his jacket.


End file.
